


Just a Quick Taste

by yurihentai641



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/F, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Kendra has a crush on Vanessa too!





	Just a Quick Taste

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Warning! THIS STORY DOES INCLUDE SOME SLIGHT/MINOR SCENES BETWEEN AN ADULT AND A MINOR! RATING IS T-M! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT THEN DON'T READ! ALSO I DON'T REMEMBER HOW OLD VANESSA WAS SO I MADE HER ABOUT 19 GOING ON 20. MOVING ON ENJOY.

Takes place between the second and third book.

THIRD POV

Kendra was sitting in Vanessa's room that night. Vanessa had something to do and so Kendra offered to babysit for her. Kendra wasn't sure when but recently Vanessa had come into possession of a medium sized griffin, yeah apparently they came in all sizes, and the griffin just happened to be pregnant. It had recently given birth to a litter of six kittens. Normally Vanessa would stay with the newborns and mother but there was something she absolutely had to take care of.

It wasn't so bad taking care of the newborns though. They were barely a week old and still didn't move much by themselves. They still hadn't opened their eyes yet. She was more there so that the mother would feel more relaxed in having another set of eyes around to protect her young. For some reason the only person the mother felt comfortable around when Vanessa was gone was Kendra.

Seth was a little upset about this of course but he learned it better not to encroach on a new mother. It made Kendra secretly happy, however. Because usually, Seth got to do everything. But this was something that she could do that he couldn't. And sure it was petty but who cares.

The mother griffin had left the room some time ago. Probably to go hunting for a meal. Apparently griffins even domesticated ones refused to accept a meal when they were fully capable of catching one themselves. There was no telling when the mother would come back but the kittens were all fed and asleep in the closet that the griffin had given birth to them in.

When the mother came back Kendra decided to take a short nap. It was going on eleven o'clock and she was a bit sleepy. The mother griffin would let her know when she would be leaving again.

The next time that she awakened it was to a figure in the room trying to quietly take off a pair of muddy boots. The only person that could have been was Vanessa.

"Vanessa? You're back?" Kendra asked as she sat up the sleep fading. Looking at the clock it appeared that she'd slept for about an hour.

"Hey. Didn't mean to wake you up, Kendra. Thanks for watching them for me" Vanessa greeted as she sat at the edge of her bed. Pulling her shirt off Kendra blushed and looked away thinking it best to give her some form of privacy.

"I could leave if you want?" she offered.

"No need Kendra. We're both girls after all. It's nothing you've never seen before. Why blush?" Vanessa asked.

Kendra's blush deepened as she refused to answer the question. She knew the reason that she blushed. She always blushed around Vanessa.

"Would it have something to do with your crush on me?" Vanessa asked out of nowhere causing Kendra to quickly swirl around to face her.

"I-I think you're confused. Seth is the one who has a crush on you" That's right Kendra throw her off.

"I know. Both of you do. Must be a sibling thing. To admire the same woman." Vanessa said back with a laugh.

"I don't know what you mean" indifference could always work.

"Kendra, you're fairy struck aren't you? Or something the fairies changed you and well there aren't many boy fairies if you get my drift. I've never even seen one. Female fairies can copulate with one another you know." Vanessa said with a shrug. "And you are one of them so you liking me not that hard to believe" Vanessa offered with a shrug.

"I don't like every woman I see though! I've run across a lot of beautiful and attractive women but you're one of the only one to-" Kendra stopped. There was no way she was finishing that sentence.

"To get you hot under the collar?" Vanessa asked as she turned her eyes to scan over every inch of Kendra. "To make your body tingle in ways you've never thought possible?"

"Yes," Kendra panted caught in the gaze of Vanessa's eyes.

Vanessa smirked before crawling up the bed and elevating herself directly over Kendra's smaller frame.

"Vanessa?"

"Don't worry. The door is locked" Vanessa explained before bending down to kiss the younger girl. The girl who was just barely entering puberty that still somehow managed to call to the woman in Vanessa.

Kendra gasped at the touch but willingly allowed it. This was her first adult/mature kiss and Vanessa was not disappointing her. It was slow and there was tongue a nip at her bottom lip and gasping most likely from the both of them. Vanessa pulled away slowly and Kendra wasn't sure how she felt about the thin string of saliva that connected their lips.

"How'd you like that?" Vanessa asked with a grin as she gently caressed the side of her face.

"It was. I liked it. I liked it a lot" Kendra husked still trying to catch their breath.

"God, you're making it hard for me to control myself" Vanessa gasped out painfully before attaching her lips to Kendras' neck. "You're fourteen right?" she asked though she wasn't waiting for an answer.

"How old are you?" Kendra asked back in response.

"Turning twenty in about 30 days. Significantly older than you" Vanessa whispered. Kendra gasped at the warm air that ghosted past her ear. She had no clue how to really explain how she was feeling.

"Only five years," Kendra said trying to keep her head attached.

"Too young. Or I'm too old for this to be happening right now. But God Kendra I can't control myself right now. I. I won't take your virginity tonight but please Kendra let me touch you?" Vanessa practically begged as she tightened her hold slightly in the covers.

"Touch me," Kendra said readily.

Vanessa laughed before kissing her again. Her hands explored her shoulders, her chest, her abdomen, her waist before finally they slipped beneath her first layer of clothing and felt Kendra through her underwear.

HAHA, THERE WILL BE NO SCENE BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO KNOW THERE WAS JUST SOME HEAVY PETTING UNTIL KENDRA HAD AN ORGASM. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND DIDN'T WANT TO RISK IT

Kendra panted as she stared up at Vanessa who just completely drained her of energy.

"How are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm okay. I can't move through" Kendra explained and Vanessa laughed.

"That means I did a good job then" Vanessa answered.

Kendra then caught the wetness that was coating Vanessa's fingers. Vanessa as staring at it intently before flashing her a grin. And then Kendra's eyes widened as Vanessa took her fingers to her mouth and sucked it off.

"Just a quick taste," Vanessa explained. After that, the two decided to go to bed. Vanessa turned off the lights and pulled on a t-shirt before crawling into bed and cuddling Kendra into her.

The next morning Kendra woke up first and examined the room. The mother griffin was currently nursing her kittens. There was sunlight streaming into the room. Sitting up she stretched not realizing that she woke up Vanessa.

"Good morning," Vanessa said from her spot on the bed. She was avoiding eye contact but sounded something between pleased and ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Kendra asked getting right to the point.

"I. Shit. I'm so sorry Kendra" Vanessa said and Kendra gaped. Vanessa rarely cursed around her.

"Sorry? Are... are you regretting yesterday?" Kendra asked with a frown.

"Yes. But not because it was you. Kendra, I'm so sorry. I had gone to catch a creature with a friend as a favor. It ended quicker than expected so I went back their house to eat. Relax a bit before coming back. I guess their wine was spiked with a potion the lowered one's inhibitions along with an aphrodisiac. Kendra, you're too young for this type of relationship. I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you" Vanessa said as she looked close to crying.

"If that's the case then it's kind of like I took advantage of you. You weren't sober and obviously not in your right mind to make proper decisions. It's not your fault" Kendra stated firmly.

"So what do we do now? Tell your grandparents and keep some level of trust. Or keep it between us at the risk of my murder?" Vanessa supplied nervously.

"Well, I think it'd be best if you went with the first option," Kendra's grandmother said from her position at the door which neither realized had been open. "What's say you, me, Kendra, and my husband have a talk in his office before breakfast to discuss all of this. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't kill you" she said as assurance.

~~~~~~~~~  
In the end, everything seemed to work out. Sure Kendra's grandfather was slightly furious but he understood that with the potions there wasn't much she could have done to stop herself. And well Vanessa assuring him that she was serious about his granddaughter and swearing to never take things this far again for a very long time helped. She even swore that she and Kendra would always spend their time together with the doors open.

As they sat down at the table Seth gaped at his sister.

"What's wrong Seth?" Dale asked as he also looked at Kendra and froze.

"Vanessa I think your spider ant things got out again. Kendra's all bruised up" Seth said. Coulter snorted but said nothing.

"R-right! Yeah but it's okay because I caught them all" Vanessa said and the matter was dropped.


End file.
